Nimor Imphraezl
| aliases = Nagyon Nurindyn Reethk Vaszune, merchant of spell components Captain Zhayemd of House Agrach Dyrr | nicknames = | home = House Nurindyn, Menzoberranzan, Northdark | formerhomes = Chaulssin, Northdark, Middledark | sex = Male | race = Drow half-dragon (shadow) | occupation = | age = | patron deity = Vhaeraun | languages = Abyssal, Common, Draconic, Drow Sign, Elven, Undercommon | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = Chaotic evil | challenge35 = 19 | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Nimor Imphraezl was a talented and deadly zekyl assassin of the Jaezred Chaulssin. In the post-Spellplague era, Nimor became the patron of a Jaezred Chaulssin fosterage in Menzoberranzan under the guise of Nagyon Nurindyn, a member of House Nurindyn. Description Nimor often appeared as a youthful drow male. He had long silver hair and was short and slender with a narrow, handsome face. He was physically very strong, much stronger than a normal drow. He was a member of the Jaezred Chaulssin, a group of assassins who dreamed of casting down Lolth's unholy hierarchy in every drow city in the Underdark and becoming the secret guiding force in rebuilding a new society and then its ruling power. Abilities Thanks to his draconic heritage, Nimor was much stronger than other drow and had perfected many dark spells of the assassin's lethal profession. History Background Nimor was not raised in Chaulssin, as it was considered too dangerous for the young. To counteract this danger, the leadership of the Jaezred Chaulssin decided to create fosterages, bases of operation that doubled as places to raise their children. With him being a half–shadow dragon of the family, Imphraezl made him the son of Ilphtrin Imphraezl, the Patron Father of Sschindylryn, creating the suspicion that he was raised in Sschindylryn. In the Jaezred Chaulssin, rising in rank was done by defeating a superior, and Nimor got his position as the Anointed Blade by murdering his chief rival, Antrysn Barriath, who was subsequently raised from the dead. Nimor held this position by the time of the Silence of Lolth in 1372 DR. This made Mauzzkyl Jaezred, the Patron Grandfather and thus the leader of his organization, the only person he was accountable to and put him above all other Patron Fathers. His duties were not to lead a fosterage but to be the personal servitor to Mauzzkyl. The War of the Spider Queen During the Silence of Lolth in 1372 DR, the Jaezred Chaulssin seized the chance to take over a number of weakened Lolthite cities. Nimor was assigned to Menzoberranzan. He helped instigate a slave revolt in the city (led by the alhoon Syrzan) in order to both weaken the city and take power over it. Soon after, Nimor solidified his support from Crown Prince Horgar Steelshadow of Gracklstugh (by bringing down his father, the king ) and the Lichdrow Dyrr and Matron Mother Yasraena Dyrr of House Agrach Dyrr (by killing the matron of the house's rival, House Faen Tlabbar). ). The duergar army, with assistance from Nimor, who brought in Kaanyr Vhok to aid their cause and who was able to infiltrate the city's ranks as "Captain Zhayemed of Agrach Dyrr", attacked and defeated the Menzoberranyr army at the Pillars of Woe. The combined forces subsequently besieged Menzoberranzan for a number of months. However, before the siege was successful, Lolth returned as the Silence of Lolth was ended. The priestesses of Menzoberranzan regained their powers and were able to turn aside their besiegers. Nimor returned to the Jaezred Chaulssin in failure and was demoted from his position as the Anointed Blade. Infiltration of Menzoberranzan Since his failure to overthrow Menzoberranzan, Nimor worked carefully to reacquire his former position. To this end, Nimor adopted the guise of a minor noble called Nagyon Nurindyn and even managed to help establish a fosterage in Menzoberranzan by using House Nurindyn as their front. By 1479 DR, Nimor was the patron of this fosterage and directing his assassins. Nimor chose Arach-Tinilith, the priestess school that doubled as the theological center of Menzoberranzan, as his target. In 1469 DR, he managed to infiltrate the graduation ceremony of the newly ordained and caused carnage by intentionally disrupting a ritual, resulting in a rampaging demon horde that caused not only heavy material damage to the temple but also mortal casualties. Activities Undercover as a patron of the Menzoberranzan fosterage around 1479 DR, his ultimate goal was to incite rebellion against the matriarchy and thus Lolth. To this end, he ordered his followers to spread, especially to the male populace, who were by divine mandate chronically maltreated, the idea to rebel against Lolth's priestesses and by extension their goddess. Another operation under his guidance was infiltration. He succeeded in so far that opposition groups in the male-dominated warrior and mage schools, Melee-Magthere and Sorcere, started to organize with his people among them. He also ordered his shadar-kai and half-drow members to sell themselves into slavery to noble houses to become favored slaves and suggest an alliance with House Nurindyn, his front, in order to make it easier to spy on them while at the same time creating discord in the infiltrated houses. All this was done to create at every social layer of the city a climate of dissatisfaction directed at its rulers under Lolth to cause rebellion. Despite his terrorist activities, ranging from rabble-rousing to assassination up to the carnage mentioned above, Lolth's clergy was incapable discerning the hand of the Jaezred Chaulssin in these events on any meaningful level. Relationship Apparently, he commanded a 140 members strong force of the Jaezred Chaulssin in Menzoberranzan. His most important rivalry was with Antrysn Barriath, as mentioned above, he killed him once for his position. After his resurrection in 1372 DR, Antrysn retook his old position. By 1480 DR, the next violent showdown between the rivals was believed to be close. Abilities Nimor was a zekyl and had all the abilities of one and was an assassin of the Jaezred Chaulssin. The assassins’ guild’s members all had some training in either as a sorcerer, rogue or assassin. Nimor received training as a rogue, an assassin and as a fighter. He was extremely skilled in the traditional assassination skills of the roguish quality of trying to kill his target with the first strike or through the usage of poison, to which he was conditioned against, and received further specific training of the Jaezred Chaulssin to augment the lethality of his killing strike. His hiding skill was such, that he could simply hide away no matter whether people were watching him or not. As a fighter, he was trained to fight with one weapon in each hand, a rapier, for which he gained even more training, and a dagger each hand. Over the course of his career as an assassin, Nimor learnt to cast a number of spells. Naturally, he learnt a number of spells, that were useful to his profession as an assassin. He was capable to counter divination spell by either diverting them to a wrong target with misdirection or remain simply undetected with nondetection. He could fool others’ senses, with ghost sound hearing, vision with either shutting them out with obscuring mist or darkness or becoming invisible via invisibility or greater invisibility and smell via pass without trace. He could protect him against being trapped via freedom of movement or against general damage with false life. He could also cast poison and true strike to make attacks more accurate. Possessions Nimor owned a large number of magic items that helped him at his profession. He owned an assassin's dagger to increase the lethality of his killing strike of an assassin and a green black steel rapier of puncturing, that sapped with its vitality of the enemy, dropping that enemy’s resilience to withstand his killing blows. He wore a magical mithral chainshirt, that wasn’t only enchanted to better protect him but also to increase his hiding and sneaking skills, the former was helped with a greater piwafwi’’, that also gave him minor protection against fire, and the latter through a pair of ''boots of elvenkind.'' His drow house insignia held the spell ebon eyes, to see through darkness spells.His most interesting item was a ring of shadows. It was an ebony band, that worked as a ring of see invisibility for normal people, while under the usage of an assassin such as Nimor, it allowed him to cast both etheral jaunt and shadow walk. Appendix Appearances ;Novels : * War of the Spider Queen: ** Condemnation ** Extinction ** Annihilation ** Resurrection References Category:Assassins Category:Rogues Category:Fighters Category:Drow-dragons Category:Males Category:Members of the Jaezred Chaulssin Category:Inhabitants of Chaulssin Category:Inhabitants of Menzoberranzan Category:Inhabitants of the Northdark Category:Inhabitants of the Middledark Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment Category:Inhabitants Category:Worshipers of Vhaeraun